1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) with an improved barrier rib structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display panel in which the formation of residual phosphor layer material on upper surfaces of barrier ribs is prevented due to the novel shape of the barrier ribs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP is a display device that realizes the display of images through excitation of phosphors by plasma discharge. That is, a predetermined voltage is applied between two electrodes mounted in a discharge region of the PDP to thereby effect plasma discharge therebetween, and ultraviolet rays generated during plasma discharge excite a phosphor layer formed in a predetermined pattern to thereby form visible images.
One problem with PDPs is that the barrier ribs are formed in such a shape that results in phosphor being deposited and then left on the tops of the barrier ribs in addition to the sidewalls of the barrier ribs and between the barrier ribs on the lower substrate. When bonded together with the upper substrate, the phosphor left on the top surface of the barrier ribs produces cross talk between neighboring discharge cells and limits and degrades the image quality. What is needed is a design for a PDP and a method of making a PDP where phosphor does not remain on top surfaces of barrier ribs.